Revenge can be sweet
by special agent Ali
Summary: Tony is in a jam as usual. To impress a girl he likes he has to first impress her seven year old. He resorts to begging McGee for some passes he owns. The pass isn't for all day rides though. Smile for the camera Tony or should I call you Dale?


There are things in life that people get enjoyment from. Watching your favorite sports team on tv or playing with a favorite toy could be examples. For one man, it was watching his colleague be miserable.

Revenge can be a tricky thing, it can of course backfire and make you the target. Or, it could really damage your opponent. For Tim McGee, it was a risk worth taking.

Four years he put up with the teasing, the taunting and the embarrassment from his colleagues. It was due time for a little revenge.

"You look down in the dunks" Ziva David greeted the sullen looking Tony DiNozzo as he walked down the hall off the elevator.

"Dumps Ziva" Tim McGee corrected her. He turned to Tony as he dropped his bag on the floor and sat with a huff.

"Who did you piss off? Your date have a boyfriend or something?" he asked innocently. Tony gave him a wry look.

"No McGeek, I don't strike out like you" he answered cockily. "Amanda wants me to baby-sit Ethan, her annoying seven year old kid" he went on ignoring McGee's glare.

"She going away?" Ziva asked.

"To some conference in New York won't be back for a till Sunday, he's in school now but I gotta do something with him tomorrow" Tony answered and sighed.

"So what's the problem, just take him somewhere fun" Tim volunteered and Tony raised a brow and turned to him.

"Ok McGoo, where do you suggest I go with the forty bucks I own, since I'm flat broke" he said.

"Well, I could give you these passes to Disney land" McGee answered pulling out a booklet from his desk.

"I got it from a friend" he went on when Tony snickered at the thought of him going on baby rides.

"Works for me" he said quickly. He jumped up from his desk and went to retrieve the present and Tim quickly put it out of reach.

"Hold on, what do I get in return? I was planning to give these to my sister" Tim said. "She wanted something to do for spring break and I hate to disappoint her" he went on.

"Come on McGee, don't do this to me! Don't deprive your best friend a golden opportunity, Amanda says if Ethan gives her a good report she has a reward planned" Tony whined.

McGee rolled his eyes unimpressed. "Best friend? Tony, you can come up with something better, I don't do guilt trips" Tim said defiantly and tucked the booklet back in its drawer.

"I….won't bug you for a day, no a week, come on Timmy, please?" Tony tried again, resorting himself to begging. He got on his knees and pouted while Tim soaked it in.

Trying to draw out his suffering long as he could he stroked his chin pondering his decision.

"Ziva will you hurt him if he doesn't keep his promise?" he asked the trained assassin and both men looked at her. She nodded, smirking mischievously at Tony.

"That means, next week you address me by Tim at all times, you have to fetch the coffee every day and pretty much be nice to me" Tim stated. Tony nodded, he'd do anything for Amanda and her sweet kisses and warm sexy body.

Tim handed the booklet to him and Tony cheered.

"Stop jumping up and down like a baboon before I send you to the zoo" Gibbs threatened choosing that moment to enter carrying a large coffee.

Tony stopped but gave a thumbs up to Tim. He smiled at Ziva and got back to work and the day was quiet with no cases.

The next morning Tony packed his car, making sure Ethan had snacks and drinks. He put seat coverings over the backseat and called for the boy.

"Ethan buddy, ready for some fun"

"Whatever Tony, stop sucking up to me, I decide your fate with my mom and nothing you do will stop me from telling her the truth" Ethan said, his arms folded.

Tony forced a smile. He didn't blame the kid for his bad attitude, having lost his father a year ago but it still didn't make liking him easier.

"Course kid, I wouldn't dream of scamming you. I'm just driving you to Disney land for a day of fun" Tony said as nicely as he could.

It was a long drive as Tony tried to remain calm through Ethan's horrible singing to his dumb songs he made him play and his whining every ten seconds.

It would all be worth it for her he thought throughout the drive. He wasn't sure though when he got there. It took another half hour to find a parking spot and then a surprise met him at the ticket counter.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" Jimmy Palmer asked as he put down a little girl who now wore a wrist band. A girl who looked just like her was holding Jimmy's other hand.

"McGee gave me these passes, why are you here Palmer?" Tony asked.

"I'm babysitting my neighbors, I was supposed to be doing this volunteer work but McGee offered to do it for me" Jimmy explained.

Tony's face paled. "You mean….."

"Hey, you took Tim's place, that was real nice of you Tony" Jimmy said noticing the booklet.

"It's this way to the costume room, I'm not sure what character I got but I'm sure you'll do great" Jimmy told him as he led the way.

Tony reluctantly followed but then stopped.

"I can't do this Jimmy. I'm babysitting as well" he said and pointed to Ethan who stood beside him.

"Well he can come with me, Natalie and Alexis, now hurry through the door" Jimmy said and pushed him to the door. Opening the handle he pushed him in.

Then he took out his phone. "Hey McGee, your plan is working, Tony is now getting his costume" he said.

He then bent and gave the twin girls ten dollars each as their mother came out from their hiding spot. "Thanks Mrs. Harrison" he said and the woman smiled.

"After all the help you did for me it's least I can do" she said and then disappeared with the

A second later a grinning Tim came toward him followed by Ducky, Ziva and Gibbs.

"Good, thanks for playing along"

"Please. He pranked me a few times as well McGee, calling me a gremlin who does he think he is?"

"He's DiNozzo Palmer and I think he's coming out" Gibbs answered. "Hey Tony, nice tail, now tell me are you Chip or are you Dale" McGee asked as a furry chipmunk with a red nose walked over seeing the group.

"You're dead McGee" Tony yelled. But he was cornered by a group of children who spotted him.

"Catch you later Anthony, come on Ethan I got you a wristband" Tim said and lifted Ethan. Gibbs snapped the wristband on and then put Ethan on his shoulders.

Tony glared at the group as they ran off laughing. He picked up kids autograph books as they were shoved at him. This was going to be a long day.

When Tony got to work on Monday he went straight to McGee's desk but it was empty.

"Where is he hiding?" he asked Ziva angrily.

"Abby's lab, nice costume Tony it made for some great pictures" she answered smirking. Afraid to mess with her, Tony stormed off for the lab.

He was greeted by a bone crushing hug but not from a perky Goth.

"Ethan couldn't stop talking about what a day he had Saturday, I can't believe you took him to Disney and invited your friends, then volunteering to be Dale, you're the best" Amanda said crushing him tightly.

"He had fun? That's great Amanda" Tony said pulling back slightly. He glared at Tim who smiled.

"Oh yes, He loved your friends Tim and Gibbs so much" she went on. "I am so glad you volunteered to be that chipmunk because I just got a job at Disney to be Chip and I put your name down to be Dale" Amanda chattered jumping up and down with joy.

Tony did not jump for joy. "Yeah, wonderful" he said with a smile. "Ok I got to go get Ethan from school, we leave Friday, I'm transferring him to a school in California"

"Wait, I work here remember"

"Duh! You're flying down every weekend, Gibbs thought it was a great idea and the transportation is all set"

"Yippee" Tony said and Amanda kissed him and left.

"You are so dead Timmy" Tony said angrily and Tim took off past him and headed for the stairs. Revenge does have a way of bouncing back you know.


End file.
